1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to saddle-ride type vehicles and, more particularly, toward fuel tanks for saddle-ride type vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique for preventing a fluid, such as fuel or rainwater, from dropping along the sidewall of a fuel tank from adhering to other vehicle components (for example, see JP-A No. 2009-214621 (FIGS. 1 and 4)).
As shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2009-214621, in a front portion of a motorcycle (10) (hereinafter, the numerals in parentheses denote the reference signs used in JP-A No. 2009-214621), a fuel tank (50) is provided and a shroud (60) as a vehicle body cover that partially covers the fuel tank (50) is provided on the outer side of the fuel tank (50) in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A No. 2009-214621, a guide member (100) is attached to a tank flange (52) of the fuel tank (50). This guide member (100) includes a clamping part (110) attached in a way to clamp the edge of the tank flange (52) and a fluid guide part (150) extending from the clamping part (110) to receive a fluid flowing down along the fuel tank (50).
In the technique in JP-A No. 2009-214621, the tank flange (52) is protected by the guide member (100). In other words, the guide member (100) is needed to protect the tank flange (52).
As there is demand for vehicle cost reduction, a technique for protecting the tank flange without an increase in the number of components is needed in the art.